An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an aircraft of various configurations that has no pilot aboard. Rather, a UAV is typically piloted remotely by a pilot using a controller device that is in communication with the UAV. UAVs can be used for a variety of tasks including surveillance, reconnaissance, scientific data gathering, search and rescue, surveying, commercial delivery of products, and recreational flights, to name a few. A UAV is thus useful to the military, law enforcement, universities, civil institutions, commercial enterprises and the general public.